


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by elsanoelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Smut, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanoelle/pseuds/elsanoelle
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin - new year's eve, two dorks in love are getting together under a blanket of stars. some fluff, some smut, and a whole lotta stevetony lovin'





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyMaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMaven/gifts).



> this one goes out to Maven, it's their birthday on new year's day!! i may have missed it, but i couldn't help but draw this one up for my favourite cheer-reader as a birthday gift. hope you like this one, Mav!!!!!
> 
> x Elliot

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me your deepest, _darkest_ , secret.”

This makes Steve laugh into his beer as he tilts the bottle for a drink. It was the way Tony had said it, with his fingers dancing in front of Steve’s face accompanied by a deep, mysterious tone to his voice. It reminds Steve of a character from Sesame Street, the Count, and the lengthy conversation he's had with Tony over breakfast one morning as to why Sesame Street and the Muppets are not one and the same.

If Steve was being honest, he couldn't really tell the difference, didn't quite care, but he secretly loved watching Tony with his bed hair pointing in all directions go off on why Sesame Street was superior at 7 in the morning. 

“'S your unlucky night, Tony. Don’t have one,” Steve says, shrugging Tony off. He takes another gulp of his beverage to play it cool. 

“Oh come on,” Tony whines, throwing his voice and turning away dramatically. But he recovers quickly, dropping his face close,  _too close,_ to Steve’s and if it wasn’t for the fact that they were sitting in the dark on the helipad of the Avengers Tower, the blush on the super soldier's face would have given away everything that he’s held inside, particularly the torch he's been holding for Tony.

The one and only secret that Steve has that mattered was one he couldn't share with Tony.

Granted it was a _poorly_ kept secret; everyone seemed to notice that Steve was making heart eyes at Tony whenever he was around. The way he orbits around the billionaire during social functions to the point where tabloids were beginning to notice, the way he could recite the exact temperature Tony likes his coffee to be made, the way the Captain personally hand-delivers sustenance to the genius whenever he went on a manical inventing spree.

Thing is, it was also obvious to everyone that Tony tragically pined for Steve in the exact same way. He goes over and beyond for Steve on a godlike level but refuses to admit that he was head over heels for the super soldier.

Maybe it was the power play.

Maybe both men weren't prepared to face the reality and challenges of being in a real relationship with each other.

They danced around each other, behaved like an old married couple, but nope, _"we're not together."_ During bad days, Steve would convince himself that Tony was just not that into him, sometimes believing his fallacies. Tony's constant show of favouritism towards him however, says otherwise and this often leaves the bumbling soldier behooved.

Tonight for example.

When the new year party had wound down at the Tower, Tony grabbed two sixers and a large throw blanket before he invited casually _Steve alone_ up to the helipad to take a crack at it. Tony Stark was a known whiskey man. So the fact that he grabbed the exact type of beer that Steve had been drinking all night and extended the invitation to nobody else, well, Steve has spent enough time around the futurist to tell that Tony was making a move. 

Three bottles each later, things finally started to get interesting.

“Tell me something that’s _not_ on the internet,” Tony insists, as he dangles his face in front of Steve and closing in to Steve's personal space on an intimate level, sending a chill down the super soldier's spine. A good sort of chill, the sort of chill that makes him twitch in his jeans. “Something nobody else knows,” he adds, two octaves lower. 

Tony was so close that even with minimal lighting, Steve got lost in the man's big dark eyes, his fluttering long lashes, that perfect smile line, those plump lips..

No.

Steve scrunches his nose at Tony and just shakes his head comically to keep the moment playful. And to keep his hands from grabbing the man by his supple cheeks and kissing him senselessly, Steve hugs his knees to his chest, twiddling his beer bottle in his hand. He may be a man out of time, but consent was an ageless concept. Whilst Steve was certain that Tony was not totally drunk, Steve tells himself that he will _not_  take advantage of the situation, regardless of how tempting it was. 

This doesn't stop him from quietly wishing in his head that he _could_ enjoy alcohol like a normal person. It's tiring to always be the sensible one, the sober one. Sometimes Steve missed being able to blame an external element as an excuse to give into his inhibitions, an excuse for poor behaviour.

Poor behaviour such as confessing your feelings to the love of your life, and being able to back-pedal if you don't receive the desired reaction.

It was probably the beer that makes Tony falter his balance. He falls against Steve, bumping the bottle in the soldier's hand and causing it spilling all over Steve's navy buttoned top. Tony's own bottle lands on the ground and the sharp clink startles them. Tony reacts to the accident by laughing into Steve’s chest, exactly on the wet spot that he's caused.

Gooseflesh creeps behind Steve's neck, up his hairline as he extends his arms to make space for Tony. He carefully lowers his hand to rest them behind Tony's back. _This is completely reasonable and platonic_ , he chants to himself.

“I'm glad you find this funny,” Steve says out loud to stress the point home, more to himself than to Tony, as his cheeks heat up in betrayal.

Steve was conscious of the fact Tony was going to notice the steadily rising thumps in his chest if the smaller man continues to lay against Steve. He tries to pry Tony off of him, but the tipsy brunette playfully struggled against his grip and it quickly turns into a sporting event. The friendly altercation between the two super heroes ends with Tony regaining his spot sprawled over Steve’s chest (Steve barely resisted, come on) but he was now in between the soldier's legs.

Tony wasn't heavy but his weight was completely pressed against Steve's lower half, one leg was actually resting on top of Steve's shin. When the billionaire seemingly lays there motionless for a good 30 seconds, Steve pokes Tony's cheek to check if he's passed out, but Tony swats his hand away affectionately. Steve bites his lips to stop himself from smiling too much, aware that if his eyes have well adjusted to the darkness, so would Tony's. 

Can't be caught excessively enjoying the moment without coming across as forward.

“Tony this can’t be comfortable,” Steve reasons, trying to stay responsible. 

“”S comfortable, youdon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingbout,” Tony mumbles with his face pressed against Steve's abs. He suddenly turns to look the man in the eye, resting his chin on Steve. “Okay fine. _Dare_.”

“Excuse me?”

“You didn’t wanna tell me your secrets - _rude,_ by the way, and you don't _do_ rude so this is a shocking way of starting the new year - anyway, where was I? Right. I now get to Dare you,” Tony says, slurring between his words.

“You can’t Dare me if we weren’t even playing Truth or Dare to begin with,” Steve points out, feeling clever.

“We so were. I, dare _you_ ,” Tony begins, brushing off Steve’s protest like he didn’t hear it. “- to re-enact the famous Captain America-Black Widow Escalator Kiss.”

Steve bursts into a hearty laugh and Tony does too. “Oh rubbing it in by giving such a humiliating experience a name, why don't you? Gosh, that was a bad one, wasn’t it.”

Tony grins and heavily nods into Steve's belly.

“So I’ve heard." He tilts his head to consider before he makes a pained reaction. "... and maybe sort of watched.”

Steve’s eyes pop. “ _Watched_?”

“The cameras at the mall were grainy but nothing JARVIS couldn't fix. Honestly, Cap? You literally just stood there and let poor Romanoff do all the work. Bad, would be a great understatement,” Tony says, propping himself up in a swift move.

“Oh God,” Steve groans, covering his face in embarrassment. His breath hitches when he sees through the gaps of his fingers Tony suddenly kneeling over him. The smaller man casually pushes his legs together to straddle his thighs.

Steve's mouth drops.

“This is your chance to do it over," Tony says, pointing his finger square in Steve's chest, poking it accusingly. "Your reputation depends on it!" he exclaims loudly. 

Steve's mouth remains open. “Let me understand this right. I have a reputation for being a terrible kisser?”

Tony nods. 

"And you want me," Steve begins, emphasising the last word, but Tony shakes his head.

"...you want  _us_ -" He corrects, receiving a nod from Tony, "- to re-enact the worst kiss known to mankind so _you_ can then fix my reputation?"

Tony spreads his hands far and wide. "Give yourself a medal!"

Steve's mouth clicks shut. 

Now that Steve was fully aware of where this was going, he starts to take deep breaths through his nostrils. Before he could properly settle into panic mode, the situation turns pornographic when Tony starts to unbuckle his belt while his eyes remain transfixed on Steve. The blonde quickly puts his hands over Tony's to stop him.  "Tony! What are you doing?"

The cheeky man rolls his eyes. “I ate a shiton of Barton’s masala sausage rolls and my pants are killing me. You can stop clutching your pearls now, Cap.”

Steve swallows, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. After dramatically chucking his belt aside, Steve fights the urge to look everywhere but downwards. Even without looking, he knows that Tony has  _unbuttoned_ his goddamn pants, but stops short of pulling the zipper down. Steve prays that Tony doesn't call him out for noticing this just to add further to his embarrassment.

Because Steve knows for a fact that Tony does not have a belly. The man wasn't crazily toned, but Tony regularly works out with the team to keeps himself in shape. And _please_ , Steve had been ~~pining for~~ watching him the whole night. Tony barely ate anything, and he only had two pieces of Clint's signature finger food.

The master tactician carefully weighs the consequences if he leaps and throws himself off the Tower right about now.

“You do have a reputation of being a terrible kisser,” Tony says, drawing Steve out of his head. “But _I_ can help you with that,” Tony adds quickly, tilting his head matter of factly, like a car salesman about to make his winning pitch. The combination of Tony's wild hair, exposed chest with three buttons undone and his pants opened that way – oh, Steve can feel himself giving into temptation.

“Uh, okay,” was all Steve could muster as blood steadily travels south on the fast track to sin. Choo choo.

“So I’m going to be Romanoff and you just, well you just do what you did that day, buddy.”

This makes Steve balk. "Tony, that's not funny...” he says, trailing off.

He was embarrassed enough that so many people have given him shit for That Kiss. Now Tony too? Unacceptable.

“Just trust me,” Tony says flatly. If he allowed himself to be dramatic, Steve would tell Tony that he trusts him with his _life_ , but he bites his tongue. He begins to regret entertaining the idea that all this interaction was going to lead to a happily ever after. Tony was tipsy. He may or may not regret tonight when he sobers up, but Steve could already imagine himself replaying this moment for months to come with a tub of ice cream in hand if it turns out that Tony really didn't feel the same way.

“Come off me, Tony. Let’s get you back inside.” Steve tries to lift him but Tony clenches his legs tightly against Steve’s thighs. The move catches the super soldier off guard, rendering him immobile for two seconds before his brain reboots. “ _Tony_ ,” he warns.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Tony says in a tiny voice. That shouldn’t come off as adorable, but it does, and Steve was desperately trying to hold himself together from melting.

“You’ve had a lot to drink tonight, Tony. It’s late. The party’s been over for hours. Time for some sleep, okay? Come on I'll help you get back,” Steve says, clearing his throat more than one occasion over the course of five short sentences.

He taps Toy’s leg to motion him to move, but Tony was relentless. He keeps Steve in position, planting a hand over Steve’s broad chest. Truthfully Steve could easily overpower him, but the captain was not really putting up a fight here. He becomes boneless when Tony starts to grind into him, rolling his hips against Steve's crotch seductively.

Steve drops his head back and nearly chews his lower lip off to cut himself from moaning.

“What if, what if I hadn’t had a lot to drink?" Tony asks sedately, hips still leisurely riding the wave of Steve's pleasure. "If it wasn’t late and there was no party, just you and me. Would you kiss me, Steve?” Tony asks, a glaze over his eyes but he looks so damn sexy, he feels so damn good that Steve just licks his lips in reply. Tony starts to really rut into him and Steve sinks his fingers into Tony's waist to keep him in place. In that moment, Steve decides that he was going to hell for encouraging this. He might as well have fun on the trip over. He bucks his hips up to meet Tony half way and they quickly fall into rhythm.

"Fuck," escapes Tony's mouth as he tilts his head back to the pressure of Steve's hardening length, like a man whose thirst has been quenched. "Fucking _finally_ , Steve..." he moans, eyes shut, licking the corners of his open mouth. 

"Enjoying the ride?" Steve asks daringly. The friction against his dick was good. Oh so good. It was like the floodgates have opened and Steve was helpless against the countless fantasies he's had of Tony flashing their way into his mind and down to his ready and leaking cock. Steve imagines how good it would feel having Tony bouncing off his dick like this and nearly comes in his pants at the thought.

"Mmhmm," Tony responds before he opens his eyes again to look into Steve's. He bends forward towards Steve and holds himself up with a hand while his other shuffles his pants off. Steve mourns the brief loss of physical intimacy (he was _really_ enjoying having Tony's ass pressed against his crotch) but when the weight of Tony returns, the genius' pants were gone.

The outline of Tony's manhood was visible even from his loose boxers and Steve's mouth start to water. It surprises him how much he wanted to be _fucked_ instead.

He watches as Tony's eyes map him, planning on what best to do with the super soldier underneath him. It was insanely hot. 

"Off," Tony commands, finally deciding. Steve gets his drift and starts with his shirt. He  gets impatient halfway through that he nearly rips the buttons off. Tony kneels away to allow the super soldier to strip his pants in peace, and once they were both less clothed, Tony climbs back on top of Steve.  This time he hooks Steve's knees upwards and spreads the man's legs over his thighs.

Their cocks slot in so perfectly that Steve lets out a string of expletives in show of thanks.

"Did I strike the lottery?" Tony chuckles, rubbing their clothed erections together. Steve's briefs were soaking _wet._ The same can be said for Tony's but his boxers weren't as snug as the blond's. Steve was dying of ecstasy underneath Tony, writhing and mumbling sweet nothings to the thought of being taken like this. 

As Steve chants Tony's name like prayer, he runs his hands over his hair, unintentionally flexing and showing off his gorgeous, sculptured body. 

"Look at those tits of yours," Tony whispers, pressing his fingers around the left light pink nub, squeezing it tightly. Steve gasps and arches into the sensation. His hand flies to grab Tony by his forearm, not to stop but to further encourage. "Fuck, Steve, you're gorgeous. Look at you." He twiddles the nipple, swirling his thumb over it, flicking it before grabbing a handful of flesh in his hand. 

Steve howls, losing himself in pleasure because he has always, always loved his broad chest. It's one of the features he genuinely appreciated about his new body and he would show off his curves whenever he could. Those tight t-shirts? Entirely planned. He knows _what a snack_ means now; he's heard the whispers from the SHIELD agents as he walks by the gym corridors after a workout. As much as the lingering looks and the flirty compliments about his Greek god body flatters him, Steve's body has never received a physical compliment.

Until now. 

The super soldier could feel his balls tightening from just being touched like this. He immediately feels super conscious of himself - he has been fantasising about Tony for years. How pathetic was he going to look if he came by just foreplay alone? Would Tony be turned off by lack of lasting power?  On top of him, Tony could sense the overthinking.

"Everything alright there?" he asks softly, but doesn't stop sliding his cock against Steve's, doesn't stop caressing Steve's chest.

Steve just grunts, sentences not forming in his near-fucked out brain. He nods half-heartedly, but realises that Tony was going to need real words. "I'm okay," he manages to choke out.

" _Okay_ isn't what I'm going for," Tony says. "I want you to feel great. I want this to be perfect."

"Perfect would involved a bed," Steve says, unearthing some sass from buried under his staggered breaths. "And lube," he adds.

"Okay, fair enough. But darling, we're having a picnic under the stars, we're overlooking this gorgeous city on the first day of the year and I'm 2 seconds away from -" Tony thumbs over the waistband of Steve's briefs and tugs it over his cock to free the man, "- oh Steve look at you. Jesus you're so wet for me," Tony says, losing his train of thought at the sight of Steve's length, drenched with precome.

Steve wasted no time in making a grab for Tony's boxers and stripping the man with military efficiency. 

Steve was very much naked underneath Tony now, who still has his unbuttoned shirt on. His hands were on either side of Steve's head and he finally drops down to kiss the man. This brings their cocks together perfectly, the friction sending shocks of electricity through their veins. Steve's head was spinning, his heart thumping, his blood boiling all at once. He traces his hands on the lean muscles of Tony's back as he hooks his legs behind the man's waist, anything to seal the gap between them. Tony continues to thrust his hips into Steve, groaning into Steve's mouth in pleasure and chanting his name.

"I wanna come Steve, please please let me come," Tony starts to beg, the first time he's letting go of control since he brought them down this path and crossing the rubicon forever. "Touch me baby, please."

Steve brings his hand between them and finally takes them both.

Tony starts to tremble above him, losing rhythm a little as Steve spreads precome leaking from the slit of their cocks. He starts to pump them slowly then grows faster, in time with Tony's thrusts. Amongst all of Steve's fantasies with Tony, most of them sexual of course, Steve has frequently fantasised about getting Tony off with his mouth. Handjobs occasionally. But this? This was definitely something Steve had never imagined. 

Judging by the intensity of Tony's frotting, the man was clearly getting off of this. He was so close. So was Steve. He starts to kiss his way down Tony's neck to his collarbone. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucks long enough that Tony curses a string of words then begs him to keep going. Steve was a multitasker after all. His hand continues to pump them to the best he could while he suckled on Tony like a babe, milking the man off his sanity.

Steve got there first, only beating Tony by a matter of seconds. Steve's vision completely whites out when he comes, spilling into his stomach and Tony's seed soon overcoats his. There was a pool of semen across his abs, dripping down his waist and Steve was conscious of the fact that it was mostly his spend. He comes like a geyser on a lazy day and this time, he came harder than he has ever done. 

Tony lays on him, cum be damned, and they kiss languidly to calm themselves from the high. When they break for air, Steve has a loopy grin on his face.

"What?" Tony asks curiously.

"Can't believe my horrible kiss with Nat was the key to get you in my pants."

Tony's megawatt smile appears. He kisses the tip of Steve's nose. "You're a tough nut to crack, Rogers. I've been pulling all the stops, dropping hints like a high schooler trying to get you to ask me out. I didn't even get to kiss you at midnight!"

Steve's mouth fly open in mock surprise, but says nothing. 

"What? No smart comeback?" Tony goads.

"You have some nerve," Steve says. "You _disappeared_ at midnight. By the time I found you, you were toasting to the new year with Thor at the balcony."

"I was at the balcony waiting _for you!_ I kicked everyone off the corner to make room for you. Point Break only came by because he felt sorry for me that you didn't turn up!" 

Tony rolls off of Steve and lays flat on his back. They look to the stars, completely fucked out and blink in silence for a while to let things sink in. They burst into a fit of giggles at the same time, realising how oblivious they've been to each other this whole time. The pair eventually look to each other contently, still sprawled on the throw blanket half naked under the open sky.

Drawn to each other like magnets, they inch closer and closer until they could kiss again. 

This kiss was different. It was unhurried, exploratory, sweet yet hungry.

This kiss was a full of promise.

This kiss was theirs and theirs alone.

 

 

 

But it does look like Steve may have just redeemed his reputation after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some kudos and comments if you liked this one :)
> 
> trying something new.. feel free to drop Stevetony prompts at elliotwritesfics@gmail.com. can’t guarantee i’ll be able to fill it, but trust me i’ll try my darnest to!  
>  
> 
> title from: ed sheeran - thinking out loud


End file.
